


Passion Fruit

by Omari8989



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omari8989/pseuds/Omari8989
Summary: Takes place after issue 50!Jason has started a new life in Gotham but a certain amazon princess reappears in his life soon after. And  more complications will follow
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Jason knew this would be a recurring cycle, she would pop up out of nowhere and then just as quickly as she came she would leave.

To say that Artemis and himself ended on good terms would definitely be a true statement, however they both knew their feelings were too strong to just simply let go. At this point in his life he knew that he didn’t need her,however he wanted her and perhaps that was the most aching feeling he had. Jason knew he was a pretty attractive person and there weren’t too many women who would turn him down. But there was something about Artemis Grace, she was not just special but unique. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t stop seeing each other.

“ This is the end of us.” He remembered her saying.

For the first couple of months he actually believed her. Jason hadn’t so much as seen a text or received a call from Artemis. But in the back of his mind he knew that they would be drawn to each other like heat to a fire.

He was being honest with her when he said that he may love her, but in their time apart he knew he definitely did. Perhaps he just wishes that he had the courage to say it when they were in his room almost a year ago.

But like a well choreographed play they let their actions do the talking more than once. There first night together was a bit of a surprise, he hadn’t seen it coming. Artemis wasn’t exactly a woman who showed affection easily and neither was Jason. However for some strange reason they became one almost as if they have been in a relationship for years.

Who would have thought this amazing warrior woman could be so vulnerable and let him have complete access to not only her body but her soul. She’s showed complete trust in him and he did as well but even though she wouldn’t admit it, he could've sworn that he heard her say I love you through their passion. 

“And afterwards nothing changed, in fact she was even more affectionate.” Jason remembered as he drove by a couple of bystanders in the street.

Sadly their honeymoon period came to a startling conclusion when she decided to break things off, stating that Jason didn’t need her anymore. However Jason knew better than to argue, she was running away, whether it be from commitment or something else. Artemis decided to leave but she returned months after.

Flashback 

Jason uttered a curse under his lips as he made his way up his apartment stares, he came back from patrol exhausted. However he noticed something was very strange about his apartment, the door was unlocked but who would be stupid enough to break into the lair of the red hood?

“ It wouldn’t be criminal otherwise they would’ve attacked before I even went upstairs.” Jason thought.

Quickly unholstering his pistols he kicked down the door, anticipating even the slightest hint of danger.

“ Who is stupid enough to come to my own place? You must have a death wish!” Jason yelled.

Suddenly Jason saw his bathroom door open as steam seeped out of the room and out walked Artemis in a towel, drying off her characteristic long orange hair.

“ Little boys and their toy guns.” She chuckled, walking over to his couch and sitting down, clearly not bothered by Jason’s astonished look.

“ Artemis, what are you doing here and how did you get in my house?” He asked before putting his guns in their holsters.

“ Jason, I’ve known you for almost three years now. You’re very easy to read, especially your hideouts. And it’s not hard to find you in Gotham, getting into trouble is your specialty little one.” 

Jason raised an eyebrow“ I thought you said we were over.” 

Artemis sighed and shook her head, “ Jason, I said that I would see you around, and you will always be my best friend.” She responded.

Jason chuckled, “ Artemis we are best friends, I feel like I can talk to you about anything. But we had sex possibly a dozen plus times when we came back from the chamber of all. I think we’re past being best friends.” Jason replied with a straight face.

Artemis blushed and turned away, Jason had a knack for getting under her skin and making her blush. This of course happened after their passion filled months living together. It was the first time they actually had time to sit down and relax, boredom quickly sat in, along with buried feelings that were unearthed. They lost themselves in passion and her heart nearly stopped when Jason told her that he may love her. She was always one to keep her emotions held in tight, especially after dealing with Akila, but Jason did something to her and it scared her to death. 

“ Do you really have to mention that Jason! Typical men always thinking about sex!” She said in fake annoyance but he could see the slight smile on her lips.

“ Well Artemis I just have to be honest with this whole…” 

“We still don’t really have a name for it? Something that necessarily doesn’t have to be named or we don’t really have to put a title on it.” Artemis said before she felt Jason sit down next to her on the couch. 

“ Nope but titles are important, it’s not always something that is a burden. But it can also be cherished like a necklace or…”

“ Like my mistress.” She answered, tying her hair in a ponytail.

“Yes,something like that,you don’t necessarily need to cherish it but you want to.” 

The two sat in complete silence for a few minutes not really sure how to break the ice. Jason would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to take her now. But he didn’t want the situation to turn out like that. They weren’t the type of people to engage in meaningless passion all to just leave each other. No strings attached Is what they call it but Jason not only knew that there were strings but they were interwoven throughout their bodies and hearts.

“ Wait Red, why are you really here? You wouldn’t go through all this trouble tracking me down if things were completely over. And if it was just for sex you can get that from any man or woman. But more importantly you're not that type of woman to engage in frivolous passion.” Jason questioned.

She quickly released a sigh and hung her head on his shoulder. “ Jason the truth is that I don’t know why I’m here. I just keep thinking about our time together and it’s not something that’s easy to erase from my mind. Not to mention I’m immortal so who knows how long it will take for it to leave my conscience.”

Jason sighed, “ if this is true then why did you leave me? I know I had a lot of things on my plate but I wanted you so much that it hurts. I’m not angry with you about anything, it's just that we had a real chance to have something special. I’ve never met a woman like you and I have trouble letting that go.”

Artemis looked up at him with her jade eyes.  
“ And we didn’t have anything special before? Jason I just don’t sleep with anyone, you know that we made love more times than I could count. By the seven beards you are the reason why I slept so great.” She admitted but was secretly very satisfied with the fact that he couldn’t see her face. Which was almost as crimson as her hair

Jason couldn’t help himself but to burst out laughing. “ You remember when ma gun banged on my door and told us to keep it down, she said…”

Artemis smiled “ Who knew an Amazon could scream that loud, keep it down, I’m sure it’s not that..” 

“ Good.” Jason grinned before lifting Artemis' chin. 

“ I think we both can agree that some unexpected things happened in that month, Red again I ask, why did it have to end.” He asked honestly.

“ At first I thought I was helping you because maybe you were using us as a crutch but I was wrong. You needed me just as much as I needed you. I had demons as well and you helped me deal with them. Also perhaps you need to find yourself?”

Jason rolled hIs eyes before bringing her closer, “That sounds like a cheesy line from a romance movie. But you know something interesting, I saw in an article that most of the time, it’s women who end relationships with men. Now I will be the first one to admit that as men,sometimes we can be bastards, however for some odd reason you women, no matter if it’s an Amazon or an alien tend to just...

“ Think too much about things? Yes, we have a saying like that in Bana Mighdall. However thinking through things is actually reasonable. Jason I just didn’t feel like you were stable enough and maybe it was just a reflection of how I felt about myself. 

Jason gave her a surprised look. “ Well this is the most I’ve ever heard you talk about your feelings,well at least not when where…” 

Artemis quickly put a finger on his lips.” Hush.” 

“ Jason to be honest I don’t know where I stand right now, all I know is that I came here because…” She continued but had a very difficult time finishing her sentence while Jason waited patiently. 

“ You can’t put it into words can you?” Jason asked honestly, hearing the slight hesitancy in her voice. 

Artemis nodded her head before leaning in to kiss Jason who returned it in kind.

“ Next time you want to come just call me and let me know beforehand, I don’t want to accidentally shoot you. Last time I checked you don’t have bulletproof bracelets.” He said in between the kisses .

“ It does elude me at the moment.” She smiled before straddling Jason.

“ Red I missed you.” Jason whispered, hoping to hear her reply back but was slightly disappointed as she depended on the kiss.

Jason learned a long time ago that getting answers out of her was like trying to unlock a safe at a highly secured bank. Sometimes you may get lucky and actually hit the jackpot but more than likely you're going to be caught by the authorities. 

“Artemis will not admit these things so easily.” Jason thought as he circled his hands around her waist 

“Jason, you know I love to talk to you about many different things but for right now, I just want to be in the moment. Make love to me and then we can talk after about titles and commitment in the morning.” She almost begged, feeling for the buckles on his suit. This was a side of Artemis he had seen before, very nurturing but at the same time let passion run its course.

Jason simply agreed with her, live in the moment, don't worry about everything else as they began to become enthralled by their passion once again. Things were said that night that perhaps they didn’t mean to say or maybe shouldn’t have said 

Hold me and never let go!

I love you! 

Be mine! 

Don’t hold back!

Just release!

Endflashback 

Jason knew that she would be gone in the morning, but that memory of the night would always be in his mind. But as he thought deeper about that evening he realized it was the anniversary of Akila‘s death. Perhaps she didn’t want to spend her night alone, but he knew there was more to it than that.

He woke up in the morning realizing that she wasn’t next to him, leaving a note that said she cared about him but they needed space. Jason was sure she actually meant it however this was a recurring cycle that happened once a month. Jason even found himself counting down the days. Although at times it would be at random and even during the day. 

“ she should be here by next week.” Jason reasoned as he walked up his apartment stares, Like many other nights he had been exhausted from a long patrol. It was getting to the point that he understood why Bruce needed help!

Jason began to take off his uniform, before a shadow caught his eye, he looked to see the figure of a woman in his kitchen fidgeting with something in her hand. But she looked to be so into what she was doing that she didn’t even notice Jason.

Of course It couldn’t have been anyone else but Artemis but by his estimates she wasn’t supposed to be here yet. 

“ Red? What are you doing here so early.” Jason said which startled the Amazonian causing the item to flip out of her hand as it skidded across the floor and Jason without thinking picked it up.

“ No! Artemis whispered in a hush tone as her heart stopped.

Jason didn't register what it was until he looked closely. About five inches across with the color of white and purple. Two lines dotted across the middle. His world suddenly paused as Artemis waited for his reaction.

He looked at Artemis and then to the item, he did it several times until it all made sense.

“ You're pregnant! How?” 

“ Geez Jason, how do you think? We have never used condoms even once!” She huffed as she quickly snatched the item away from him.

“ I thought you were going to get home later, but I guess with me coming in and out every other month I couldn’t get a bid on your schedule.” 

Jason sighed and crossed his arms, “ I still don’t understand how this could happen. I was very careful when we were in New York.” He reasoned.

“ Jason that is not exactly true, sometimes we were so caught up in what we were doing you just…” Artemis sighed, nearly blushing at the thought of what they did.“ But I take responsibility as well I didn’t exactly stop you and maybe I wanted you to…” 

“ What? Why, we haven’t even really talked about kids period. I don’t even think we have ever discussed children of our own! And we’re still at a point where we don’t exactly know what we are.” Jason reasoned, eyeing Artemis who wore her shorts and his hoodie. She looked absolutely gorgeous! Jason could feel a familiar heat rising in his body, despite the obvious consequences of his actions.

“ I’m not talking about wanting children Jason! You’re honestly the best lov…. you know what never mind! Just know that it was difficult to keep my composure at times.” She blurted out, looking away from Jason who sat quietly at the kitchen table drinking a beer to deal with his anxiety. 

“ Welp, we are where we are.” Jason shrugged, as he sipped his beer and saw a wide eyed Artemis who gripped the pregnancy test in her hand.

“ How did you even know that thing is accurate? Matter of fact how many tests you take? Jason asked to her annoyance.

Artemis sat down across from the table, eyeing his beer and wanting a sip before Jason pulled back. By the seven beards she needed something to calm down!

“ Nope, your pregnant Artemis, not gonna mess my baby up. Now how many tests?

“Ten.” She said begrundly, but with a slight pout which was cute in Jason’s eyes.

Jason laughed, “ Now after the fifth one you should have just stopped Princess.” Jason smirked.

“ That would be the logical answer however my hormones are raging at the moment.” Artemis replied.

“ So… what, don’t you need to see a doctor to confirm how far along you are?” Jason asked.

Artemis nodded her head before deciding to munch on an apple to quench her hunger

“ I was hoping you would go with me Jason. I know this is very unexpected for both of us but I want to keep the child.” 

“ I wouldn’t expect anything less from a princess. Of course you're keeping my child. Should be honored to carry the seed of Jason Todd, the infamous red hood and former protégé of Bruce Wayne. If you think about it, you actually just received a gift and of course I’ll go with you Artemis.” Jason joked.

“ Oh by the goddess what an ego for a man that couldn’t even pull out of a driveway.” Artemis countered, biting into her delicious apple and enjoying the taste.

Jason smiled, “ Well some driveways make it hard to pull out Red.”


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I made some much needed edits hope y’all like it

Jason finished the last of his beer, eyeing the empty bottle and consciously trying to avoid Artemi’s glare. 

She didn’t exactly have a temper but an Amazon with raging hormones certainly wasn’t a good idea.

“ So when did you first suspect you were pregnant?” Jason asked out of curiosity, perhaps she was pregnant long before but didn’t notice it until recently.

“ I kept having to use the bathroom, but I was suspicious when I went to Bana mighdall last week and a sister told me I was pregnant. Of course I didn’t believe it. I thought she was just joking but the look on her face really gave it away.” She sighed, putting her hand on her stomach, what life was growing in there at the moment?

“ How do you think she knew?” Jason asked.

Artemis seeped her tea seemingly in thought.

“I guess she was just one of those individuals that had a keen sense of instinct. I didn’t really want to believe it at first. So I came here and brought as many pregnancy tests as I could.” She said.

Jason simply couldn’t believe it! No, even fathom that he was going to be a father! The question of fatherhood was a big issue for Jason. He knew he would never leave his child like his father. However,he also had a fear that somehow he would turn out the same. But he was also concerned about Artemis, he knew she wasn’t ready to be a mother. 

“ Be honest, could you ever envision yourself having kids with me before this ever happened?” Artemis asked, almost reading his mind. But perhaps nervous to hear his answer.

Jason paused for a moment, perhaps running through his thoughts. 

“ If you asked this question almost a year ago, I would’ve shrugged it off and laughed. But I’ve had time to think about us and what we are…” 

Artemis raised an eyebrow, “ And…”

“ I can see myself having children with you Red. But I don’t know if you’re ready to be a mother. Emotional ties are something that’s hard for you? Not to mention you were brought up in a society where they didn’t even tell you who your mothers were! So I can see how it could be problematic in the future. However, I don’t regret making love to you nor this child. “ Jason confessed as his eyes met her own.

Artemis simply nodded her head, emotions became too much for her and she found herself tearing.

Jason quickly jumped from his seat to console her. “Artemis are you okay! I didn’t mean to make you cry. I mean, I didn’t even think it was possible for something or anything to actually make an amazon cry!”

“ Jason, yes we cry! We are human too!  
It's just that we’ve been taught to suppress our emotions for battle. Sometimes I just wish, I wasn’t so emotionally closed off. I believe it makes me dysfunctional in relationships. That is one of the reasons why I decided to break off what we had. But I couldn’t stop seeing you and I knew in my heart…”

Jason could see that the words weren’t coming easy for her. But he thought it best to just listen and empathize with what she was going through. He knew that Artemis dealt with her demons just like anyone else but never told anyone. Artemis was always the one to talk to Jason about his issues and problems but she’s always closed off with her own.

Not exactly knowing what to say Jason brought her in for an embrace. Artemis wasn’t exactly the type of woman to cry on his shoulder. But she had to be held for a long period of time before they were able to talk again. 

Somehow they ended up on his floor with their backs against the wall, Jason could see the drops of rain on his stained glass and to him it was perfect. The sound of the raindrops was hypnotic, nearly causing him to dose off before he heard her suddenly speak.

“ Your heart beats much slower than when we first made love.” She lightly chuckled, “ I thought that maybe, you heard rumors that Amazons break their men during intimacy. You were so cute Jason, almost like a virgin but in an innocent way.” 

Jason cracked a smile, “ I call it my boyish charm Artemis.But apparently it was too much for you. Believe me, I won’t speak about this to anyone but I have a little bit of confidence knowing that I wore out an amazon.” 

Artemis lightly punched his shoulder “ Whatever.” She mumbled, sinking closer to him.

They sat for some time, listening to the rain outside and enjoying the silence before Jason decided to state that very obvious elephant in the room. “ So I think it’s safe to say they were gonna be parents?” He whispered.

Artemis released a heavy sigh. “ Yes.” 

“ And I assume you're very scared of the future.” Jason guessed. 

“ You know I’m frightened Jason, I’ve never been through anything like this before!Completely and totally responsible for another human being?It’s unbelievable for a person like me!” She confessed before she heard Jason lightly chuckle.

“ Believe it or not,I think the same way about myself sometimes. I don’t even know how to be a father, never really had one myself. But I have to step up to the plate.” Jason declared as he watched Artemis give him a small smile.

“ My appointment is tomorrow, do you think you can free up some time to come with me? But if not I understand, after all you are protecting Gotham.” 

She didn’t want to push anything on Jason. After all, it was Artemis who decided to break things off with him so he could chase his ambitions and goals. However, now that she was with child, she knew it would’ve held Jason back despite her efforts to stay out of the way. 

Jason quickly gave her a confused look before answering. “ Red, you're carrying our child, why would I miss anything?Gotham can burn down to the ground before I let you go through this alone.” He said before yawning.

“ Let's go to the bedroom. I'm awfully tired.” Jason continued, stretching out his arms. He wore a tank top which exposed his well toned physique causing Artemis to blush like a school girl shameful enough.

Artemis was never the type of woman to be impressed by a man's physique, perhaps being raised in a society of warrior women would do that. But when it came to Jason, she was strangely drawn to him. At first she only gave it a glance but overtime as they started to get closer it was more than a glance. Also, what was more attractive is that Jason wasn’t the type to flaunt his physique like an arrogant man. He knew his body only became like this as a result of his training and hard work with the allcast. To him,it was like a police officer bragging about their gun, something that was obviously needed for the line of work.

“Am I the one that’s in love as well? Artemis pondered while watching the silhouette of his figure which was highlighted by the moonlight.

Artemis didn’t ask for it but Jason quickly reached out his hand to help her get up and ushered her to his room. 

“ It’s going to be our room for the next nine months.” She thought,which made her more anxious by the minute.

Jason opened his door to feel the cold air move past his arms, when did he leave the window open? He pondered as he walked over to the window.

“ I almost forgot how cold your room could be, but I know it helps with the nightmares.” Artemis said

“ How did you…?” 

“ Jason, of all the times we’ve slept together you think that I didn’t hear it more than once? The night terrors? I would often hold your head in between my chest to calm you down.” She exclaimed, pointing to the middle of her chest.

Jason scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment, “ You make it sound like I’m your little child. And yes I do keep it cold when you're gone. I tend to sweat a lot during nightmares and I don’t exactly wanna wake up in a swimming pool!” 

Artemis smiled, cupping his face between her hands. “ I know Jason, I didn’t mean to tease you about it.” 

Jason smirked, “ Whatever Red, anyway are you ready to go to bed?” Jason asked, sitting down and patting the space beside him.

She slightly looked away in embarrassment, this was definitely out of her comfort zone throughout anything she’s ever experienced. Although she’s lived with Jason before, this was certainly more intimate, more like a marriage. And the uncertainty scared her to death.

“ Sure.” She mumbled,finding her place next to Jason. The night was increasingly getting colder, she knew that by the wind blowing against the apartment. She normally wasn’t bothered by it that much but today was strangely cold.

The room was completely dark as the couple laid in silence for a few moments before Jason decided to bring up a very uncomfortable subject. Sleep never came to him whenSo much was on his mind,so why not talk about it?

“ What’s gonna happen between us in the future? I know we're having a child together but…”

jade met blue as the amazonian warrior turned to face the young man.

“You want us to be on the same page? Jason, how am I supposed to know that? I can’t see into the future? She chuckled, while caressing her stomach. 

Jason raised an eyebrow at the woman in question. “ I know but...I don’t wanna lose you Red, Remember when I said that I might love you?” 

Artemis was quite for a few brief moments, further causing anxiety in her child’s father. Was he pushing her away? Or being too pushy with his emotions?

“ Yes… I do Jason and…”

“ You said or not and that’s okay but.. it’s not okay Artemis. You are the mother of my child and I think it’s safe to say that we can’t stay away from each other. Every day I miss everything, from your smile, to the way you move your hair away from your eyes. The attitude that at times comes off as prideful, Red,I don’t need you in my life but I want you to be!”

Artemis felt her heart come to a complete stop. She needed time to think and right now it was Incredibly hard with Jason being next to her!

“ By the Gods what other choice do I have but to confess!” She thought

“ Jason, you know I do! It’s just that it’s hard for me and by the goddess I wish it was easier.” 

Jason ran a finger down her cheek, it was smooth and completely flawless in his mind. 

“ What's too hard for you? Red, I’m not asking for your hand in marriage but..”

“ But you want to.” She blurted out, almost reading his emotions.

Jason chuckled,” Who knows maybe in the future, but let’s just say when you see something that’s worth it. You don’t let it go without some permanent commitment.” 

Artemis' smile grew wide, “ Who says I want to be tied down to “ marriage?” 

Jason laughed “ I should be the one saying that! After all before you came, I was quite the bachelor and popular with the ladies.” 

Artemis playful flicked him on the forehead, “ typical man always looking for a hole to stick your…”

“ First of all it’s not like that, I’m not some man whore but…” 

Artemis suddenly ran her hand across Jason’s face. “You don’t have to explain yourself. I already know who you are.” She smiled,

“ Regardless of your flaws, you’re a very wonderful man and would make an even better father.” She concluded but not before turning around, snuggling deeper into the covers. Despite her reputation Artemis could be quite shy when it came to her feelings, running away often seemed more of a viable option than facing them up front.

Jason was almost floored by her statements, she had such confidence in him! Of course he didn’t think of himself as a lowly deadbeat. However he didn’t exactly know the future and the thoughts of, would he really be a great father Echo throughout his mind. 

However the young father chose to put his thoughts to rest as he pulled Artemis closer to himself. “ Thanks Red, I really appreciate it and for the record I think you're gonna be a wonderful mother too.” 

“Hmmm.” Artemis mumbled as sleep took her before words could come out.

Jason wanted to discuss these things further but he knew that it would be a little bit too much tonight. He conceded defeat as his eyes gave way to exhaustion.


End file.
